A Very Harry Night
by side effects include death
Summary: Not a story, but rather an article talking about my personal experiance the day Deathly Hallows came out. No Spoilers.


A Very Harry Night

A teenage nerd's account of a night filled with magic (which type of magic remains a mystery though).

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.

At eleven thirty at night on July 20th, my mom, my grandma and I climbed into our car and headed toward a Barnes and Noble bookstore near our area. We arrived there at eleven fifty and we joined a mass of other nerds by the front of the store. My mom and grandma decided to get some coffee at the nearest bookstore. I myself do not like crowds of people. I am not claustrophobic do I relinquish the fact of having to stand by people. I however do enjoy my personal space, even around my fellow nerds at nearly twelve in the morning (I am not new to the idea of being around other nerds late at night. My and my friends have Halo parties every once in a while.) Hence I decided to find the nearest unoccupied bench. I found one and decided to listen to music on my cell phone (my mom had confiscated my iPod the night before for not studying. Yes I know, STUDYING during SUMMER. I understand how low that is, even for a nerd.) Even though everyone was somewhat tired we all had an atmosphere of excitement up and around us. The same type of atmosphere all of us nerds and geeks feel when a re-mastered Lord of the Rings box set comes out or when Steven Jobs comes out with another ingenious invention. I then began wandering through the crowd having been tired of listening to the same ring tone over and over again. As I passed the crowd I heard bits and pieces of other's conversations. One man was talking to what seemed to be his girlfriend or his sister about how two girls had clashed each other. The first had casted a crutacious curse, the other in the man's words had "stupidly tried to block with a stupefy." I then looked through the mass of people dressed up in pointy hats glasses with no lenses and sticks in there hands. I realized that these people were one hundred and ten percent nerds. Not kids who sit at their beds and are learning how to use DOS on there old windows me or 2000. I'm talking about the people who sit at there rooms for countless hours hacking their iPods so it uses Linux and they can have Wikipedia on it or play the Halo 3 beta for about twenty five hours a day. I realized that I have never been around so many who understand me. They understand my need to use DOS to open at least one program every two days or day dream about the amazing special effects included in the matrix. Then suddenly I heard a distant chanting coming from the center of the crowd and then it became more audible by the second. I clearly heard all the voices chanting out like lions about to be fed number starting from sixty and going down. Then I had a very interesting thought to myself what if, 49, 48, a guard came and, 42, 41, told the crowd that, 36, 35, that they would have to wait, 29, 28, another day to get their books. There would, 22, 21, clearly be some kind of uprising or revolt. Then that chanting became incredibly loud. We were in the last fifteen seconds. Then I looked to the sky too much in thought to count down with my companions as they entered the last ten seconds and then a great cheer began as the doors to Barnes and Nobles opened. The first person came out holding from where I was standing appeared to be a rectangle. I however did not even need to look to know what it was. That was three nights ago. I am now on page 650 of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows and only now is the truth revealing itself to me. This is the last book. The end of what has been a roller coaster of a journey. Harry Potter was always there in my life even if I didn't notice it. Every once in a while excitement would fill the air as talk of a new book approached. Harry Potter was much like a game console, always there. Sometimes just for the fun of it I would go back and reread a book for the fun of it like having an urge to plug back up my old Nintendo. I now realize that there will be no more parties at midnight, people wearing bathrobes calling people who laughed at them incompetent muggles. As I finish my article I would like to hope that someone out there is still trying to preserve the magic and make a book called Johnny Planter and the Psychologist's Rock, and also that instead of suing him back to his first birthday J.K. rather had a good laugh. After all of this I can only hope that the wait for Halo 3 goes much smoother.

Sincerely,

Side Effects Include Death


End file.
